


To Your Face

by Bass_Line



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Chisato's dynamic with Hina looks like a fun one, F/F, I had the idea of slapping someone love letters and this was the result, Please don't slap letters onto your crushes' cheeks, Sayo is actually a hardcore Aya fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: "Okay, in order to get your feelings across, you gotta take that letter…""U-Uh huh?""... and slap it to her face!"
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Shirasagi Chisato, Hikawa Sayo/Maruyama Aya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	To Your Face

"Uuuuu… What should I do…?" Aya sobbed to herself during Pastel*Palettes' break time, with the rest of the band watching her with mixed reactions. Or rather, it was just Hina's cheerful confusion in contrast with the other three's sympathetic worries.

"What's wrong Aya-chan? Did you bite your tongue again?" Hina asked, bouncing over to Aya. Aya shook her head, pouting at Hina's assumption. She only bit her tongue every other practice after all! "Oh, you got your period and now your favourite panties are bloody?"

"H-Hina-san, maybe you shouldn't jump to assumptions…?" Maya stepped in, not wanting Aya to be subjected to further embarrassment. "Aya-san, what's wrong?"

"I… I don't know when to give my love letter!" Hina burst into laughter, while the others blinked in disbelief. All that commotion over a love letter? "I don't even know if she likes girls!"

"... Shouldn't your first priority is to find out whether she's interested in girls then?" Chisato sighed, glancing briefly at Hina. Hina was still laughing, to the point that tears were coming out. Eve and Maya were trying to console Aya, even though they didn't really understand why was Aya's worries something to cry over. "Hina-chan, maybe you should stop laughing?"

"But this is too funny! I knew Aya-chan's a mess, but this takes the cake!" Chisato shook her head, why did she bother with Hina? Well, she had more pressing matters to attend to. "Aya-chan, have you tried putting the letter into her shoe locker?"

"I wanted to! But…" Aya trailed off, sniffling as she recounted what she had done so far. "I froze up and just walked past instead…"

"Aya-san, have you tried giving it to her the bushido way?"

"Eve-san, what _is_ the bushido way…?"

"You place it under her table!"

"Ahahahahaha! Eve-chan, how's _that_ bushido?!" Hina howled with laughter, fresh tears spilling from her eyes. Eve blushed with embarrassment, there was still honour in placing love letters underneath tables… right? She faced Maya, who smiled back in response. That made Eve feel a little bit better. "Okay okay, I have an idea though."

"No! All you do is to laugh at me!" Aya complained, but was she really wrong? The other three nodded in agreement, which made Hina sigh in disappointment. "I'm not going to fall for your tricks Hina-chan!"

"Even though it's guaranteed to grab your crush's attention?" That got Aya to listen, as much as her mind yelled at her to not be taken into Hina's words. Eve was just as taken as Aya, while Maya and Chisato eyed Hina warily. "Oh c'mon you two, you make it look like I bully Aya-chan on a daily basis!"

"That's true, you torment Aya-chan on a daily basis." Chisato agreed, a teasing smirk playing on her lips. Maya stifled a chuckle, enjoying the groan that escaped from Hina's lips. "Oh alright, I'll stop. For now."

"Hmph!" Hina huffed, though it was obvious that she didn't mind Chisato's comments. "Anyways Aya-chan, you have a love letter ready right?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Okay, in order to get your feelings across, you gotta take that letter…"

"U-Uh huh?"

"... and slap it to her face!" Hina ended her suggestion with a bright smile, and the rest realised that Hina _wasn't_ joking like she usually would. She was genuinely serious about slapping the love letter to a girl's face, and the worst part was that none of them knew how to respond. "Pretty boppin' eh?"

"... Hina-san, have you ever tried your method before?" Eve was bold enough to respond, even though it took her a minute (and 40 seconds but who was counting). Hina shook her head vigorously, her braids were practically whips at that speed. "Doesn't that mean that you can't guarantee its success?"

"Hey, all I said was that it's guaranteed to grab the crush's _attention_ , not her love!" The other four groaned, they had wasted their precious break only to be presented with an idea that was likely to fail. Still…

_'... She's not wrong though, she didn't once mention about making her fall in love…'_

* * *

"... Let's do this!" Aya sucked in a deep breath, her love letter in hand as she knocked on the door that would lead her to her crush. After receiving permission to enter, she shakily made her way into the room where her crush was eyeing her with surprise. "U-U-Um! Sayo-chan!"

"Maruyama-san? Did Hina make you cry again?" Sayo asked, worried that her twin sister made Aya cry, be it intentional or unintentional. Aya shook her head, even though Hina totally made her cry by mocking her. "That's… reassuring, I think. What brings you to the student council room then?"

"I-I…" Aya started to hyperventilate, but Sayo made her way towards Aya and placed her hands on Aya's shoulders. For some reason, that managed to calm the idol down. "I-I…"

"Maruyama-san…" Was Sayo supposed comfort her? How would she even go about it? Sayo had many worries, all of them revolving around Aya. Said girl was breathing heavily, her nerves rapidly thinning the longer she was with the guitarist. "I…"

"S-Sayo-chan! C-Can you stand still for a second?" Sayo nodded, complying with Aya's request. Aya steeled herself, her letter starting to crumple as her grip around it tightened. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for wh-" Before Sayo could finish, a stinging slap was delivered to left cheek. Instead of a slightly rubbery sensation, she felt something unnaturally smooth coming into contact with her cheek. Of course it stung badly, and Aya was nowhere to be seen. Sayo whined softly, cradling her left cheek with her hand. Her hand brushed against the letter, a heart sticker attached to the back of the envelope. _'Oh.'_

* * *

"I've heard." Was all Chisato said as Aya wept, a comforting hand placed on the pink-haired idol's back. Aya regretted slapping her letter onto Sayo's face, why did she choose to listen to Hina of people?! "What was Sayo-chan's response?"

"I don't know, I ran after slapping her." Chisato nodded in understanding, rubbing circles on Aya's back. Aya started to sob, the thought of Sayo hating her was too much to bear. "W-What am I gonna do now…?"

"If you like, I'm happy to explain to Sayo-chan for you."

"N-No… I think I should do it myself… thanks though." Hina and Maya entered, a bemused expression on her face as Aya and Chisato stared at her. "... Hina-chan…"

"Heyo~ How did it go?" Hina asked, not noticing the tears on Aya's face. Maya nudged her, hoping to direct her attention to the tears but it failed. Chisato groaned, none of this would've happened had Hina kept her damn mouth shut. "... Strange. Chisato-chan, did you already apply makeup?"

"Why would you think that Hina-chan?"

"I mean, Aya-chan's crying over the letter right?" So Hina _did_ realise that Aya was crying, which made it worse since she didn't attempt to console her. Not that Maya did, but at least she had the decency to not make things worse. "So that meant that she slapped the letter onto Chisato-chan! Unless she missed. Yeah, that sounds like Aya-chan."

"Back up, why would she slap me?" Chisato asked, did Hina assume that Aya was in love with her? Maya and Aya blinked, why was Chisato suddenly involved in the equation? Hina looked back at them, confused at the question presented.

"Duh, Aya-chan likes you!" The three girls stared at Hina, dumbfounded at her explanation. "Aya-chan, don't tell me you slapped the wrong girl!"

"Aya-san likes Sayo-san! Not Chisato-san!" Now it was Hina's turn to be unable to process the information, it wasn't Chisato that was the object of Aya's affections?

"... You slapped my sister…?" Aya nodded gravely, a look of terror flooding Hina's face. It was a look that none of them had ever seen, Hina was usually all smiles. "... Oh no."

"Hina-chan, are you telling me that you wouldn't have suggested it if you knew I liked Sayo-chan?" Aya asked, her question barely a whisper. Hina nodded stiffly, how would she know that it was _Sayo_ that stole Aya's heart?! "I can't believe you!"

"To be fair, I only suggested it because I thought you liked Chisato-chan!"

"I'm sorry, what?!" Chisato responded angrily, Hina had basically admitted that she wanted to see the actress getting slapped. "What's wrong with you?!"

"I don't know okay?!" Hina yelled back, allowing emotions to take over. "I don't know why I don't feel boppin' whenever you're with Aya-chan and I just want to see her hurt you! How's that wrong?!"

"H-Hina-san…" Maya tried to calm her bandmates down, but she was getting ignored. It suited her just fine really, she didn't want to be dragged into this mess. Good thing Eve just entered, she was more equipped to settle disputes than her. Probably. "Eve-san… a little help here?"

"Uh… we're up in 30 minutes?"

"Is that your way of settling their issues?"

"No, it's the truth! We're up to perform in 30 minutes!" That grabbed Chisato's attention, who shoved Hina off her. Hina managed to keep her balance, while avoiding Maya.

"We can continue this later! I can't believe they only told us now!"

* * *

"Thank you for coming!" Pastel*Palettes were now conducting their handshaking event that was after their performance. They had some concerns about holding the event at night, but they were reassured that security would be increased. That wasn't their actual concerns, but at least they had increased security. "Who's next?"

"... Maruyama-san." Aya nearly gasped, standing before her was Sayo. She was dressed as though she was trying to conceal her identity, with the olive green cap, grey hoodie and a mask to cover her face. However, what really shocked Aya was that she had seen a fan dressed _exactly_ like how Sayo was dressed ever since Pastel*Palettes' second live. "I… I don't suppose you'll shake my hand?"

"O-Oh! Of course!" Aya hurriedly stood up, shaking Sayo's outstretched hand. "A-About earlier…"

"Right. I've… written a response. I hope it's clear, I actually wrote the letter while I was in line. For the live I mean. Or is it supposed to be called a concert?" Sayo's words came out jumbled, which was the complete opposite of her usual composed demeanour. "I-I'm sorry, I'm usually not… um… out of sorts."

"It's fine! I like seeing you like this!" Aya replied, a bright smile on her face. "W-Wait, I don't mean that I find usual you scary! No, I _do_ but like-"

"Here, my response." Sayo held up a letter, her handwriting still neat despite claiming to have written while in line. Aya winced, immediately pressing her hands to her cheeks. "... I won't slap you with my letter if that's your worry."

"B-But I…"

"I don't want to injure you Maruyama-san. You're too dear to me." Sayo murmured, leaving the letter in Aya's arms as she left the event area, her time with Aya already up. Aya stared at Sayo's retreating back, a blush forming on her cheeks as she stared at the letter in her hands.

_'Does this… does it mean that she likes me back?'_

* * *

"Hina-chan, you're here." Chisato greeted, with Hina grinning lopsidedly. She had gotten herself scolded by Sayo after the handshake event was over, and was forced to apologise to Aya the next day. It had been three days since then. "I heard you got yourself chewed out."

"What, did Aya-chan tell you?" Hina laughed, taking a seat beside Chisato on the sofa she was on. Chisato shrugged, shooting Hina a sideways glance. "But I'm glad!"

"You're glad that you got scolded?"

"Nope! I'm glad that Aya-chan doesn't like you! I feel a bit more boppin' knowing that!"

"I suppose this is a good time to revisit our conversation prior to our live." Chisato commented, pulling out something from her bag. "Why do you not like seeing me with Aya-chan?"

"I… I don't know? Like… my heart area feels meh and owie whenever you two are together, especially when _you_ go and find Aya-chan. Then when you're spending time with me now, it's super boppin'! Like, boppidy bop boppin'!"

 _'Oh Hina-chan…'_ Chisato sighed, how was it that Hina could be so oblivious to her own feelings yet describe it so accurately. Well, as accurately as Hina could get. "Hina, could you do me a favour?"

"Sure, what is it?" Hina couldn't stop grinning, it wasn't every day that Chisato relied on people let alone her. The actress had a dead serious expression on her face, her amethyst eyes practically boring holes into Hina. "I like it when you stare at me!"

"Stay still." Hina wanted to ask Chisato to explain, but her vision was soon forced to the right. A stinging sensation spread across her left cheek, her jaw starting to turn numb. She registered an unnaturally smooth object on her cheek instead of a smooth and squishy hand. Hina's hand reached out to her cheek, fingers brushing against what she felt was paper. "There you go."

"Chisato-chan…? What's this?" Hina asked, holding the object for her to see. Her eyes widened as she realised what she was holding, and her lips curled into a pleased grin upon realisation. "Oh."

"I swear, it's funny how you think I'm in love with Aya-chan when all this time- wait, not _all_ the time. Forget it, you understand right?"

"My heart area's like, totes boppin' hard now and I think I know why." Hina replied, her cheeks tinted a light red as she kissed the letter. "This is so worth the pain in my cheek."

Aya, Maya and Eve would come to practice later, only to see a stinging red hand mark on Hina's cheek while Hina herself was flirting with Chisato, who responded with flirtatious insults.

**Author's Note:**

> Sayo's letter is basically a heartfelt response to Aya's letter, how mushy it is... I'll leave it up to your imagination.
> 
> Also, she practically yells when cheering for Aya.


End file.
